worldofurasfandomcom-20200214-history
Uras
Uras (ɜr-æs) is a fictional planet with a size approximate to that of Earth and very similar life forms and humanoid races. On this wiki, all the information about Uras will be kept. Orbit Uras is located in an orbit close to its parent star of Serenatis which is a red dwarf star in its main sequence. Because the star is a red dwarf, the planet is cast in a slightly reddish glow compared to Earth. Uras is the 2nd-closest planet to Serenatis in its system and therefore has short years of only 108 earth-days. Each rotation of the planet is approximately 25 hours long. Uras is also tilted on its axis by 26° from the stellar plane, giving the planet more extreme seasons than Earthclimate. Uras has 3 natural satellites, 2 of which are very small, and barely visible from the surface, and the third being just smaller than Earth's moon. Climate Temperature Most parts of Uras experience fairly extreme temperature fluctuations over the course of a year due to the planet's large axial tiltorbit. In some parts of the planet's surface, the temperature can change by 30C (86F) between summer and winter on a regular basis. In more extreme cases, temperature fluctuations have been reported of 55C (131F). The average temperature across the globe is slightly lower than Earth's at 13C (56F). Precipitation Uras experiences slightly less rain and snowfall than Earth, having less of its surface covered in water (64.4%). This is easily noticeable from space by Uras's vast swathes of arid and desert landscapes. However in the wetter areas of the planet, the rain can be quite severe, and in some places continuously rain for ~80 days of the year. The planet also receives quite a lot of snow, especially in the polar and sub-polar areas. In the winter, the snow can reach many meters in depth and is a problem for many settlements who have to make sure their buildings don't get buried in snow each year. Geography Uras is comprised of two major continents- Dulasuk in the western hemisphere and Damalate in the eastern. Between and surrounding these continents are hundreds of major islands and thousands of smaller uninhabited islands as well. Most of these islands are in long chains that span much of the way around Uras mainly formed from volcanic activity and polar ice melts. Mountains The Great Dividing Range on Dulasuk and the Grantormo Range on Damalate play a very large role in each continent's climate and surrounding geography. Each mountain range splits their respective continents in two, stretching for thousands of miles north-south. The Southern Wall range in the south of Damalate is another large mountain range and hosts the tallest mountain on Uras- Iordantkame at 9437m (30961ft). Damalate also notably features the Ap mountain range which protrudes from the mainland, forming the north-eastern part of continent known as Apalano. On Dalsuk where The Great Dividing Range and the Sinodos mountains meet, there is the wide high plateau of Yma which hosts some of the planet's strangest life formsecology. Plains Between the huge mountain ranges on Uras there are often enormous flat plains often filled with grasslands or tropical forests. The Great Rajaman Plain on Dulasuk is an example of one such plain that is also home to large population centers and farming zones. The Winatean basin is an example of a plain that is home to large amounts of tropical jungles and is in excess of plant and animal species. Islands Uras is home to thousands of islands most of which are in concentrated chains near the poles. One example of one of these is the Kinhapiq island chain in the northern polar region or the Adpunko chain in the south. These islands are mostly uninhabited being so close to the poles, but there are some locations with a large population. The Suderian Islands is a group of islands that connects the two continents in the southern hemisphere and host a seasonal and temperate climate to subtropical and mediterranean. Ecology Uras is home to many familiar biomes and eco-regions to those on Earth. It has tundra, boreal forest, alpine, deciduous forest, tropical rain forest, temperate rain forest, grasslands, steppe, desert, ice caps, and more. These regions are home to many unique animal and plant species. Forests The most ecologically diverse regions on the planet are its forests. Some like the Morotanean forest in the Winatean basin or the Malala forest on Dulasuk are enormous tropical rain forests with much of the global biodiversity. The southern taigas of Dulasuk are another large forested area which have played a big role in the human* history of Uras. Deserts Uras is very visibly covered in desert environments all over the surface. Each continent hosts several large deserts which are mostly uninhabited, and therefore act as huge natural conservation areas. The high altitude deserts are also home to unusual creatures adapted to the dry air and lack of it. Grasslands Between the mountainous areas of Uras there are often grasslands or steppe which is largely cultivated by humans*. However with the increase in urbanisation, more and more people are living in cities and away from farmland, letting the grasslands return to a more biologically active zone. These grasslands are often interwoven with small patches of forest. Oceans The oceans that span Uras's surface are also home to a wide array of life especially in its coral reefs and river mouths. Many of these areas are federally protected to keep pollutants and waste out of the water. The polar waters of Uras are home to some stranger aquatic creatures, which can be very large like whales. Human* Geography Humans* occupy most of the surface of Uras in all the biomes and at varying altitudes. Humans* originated near the Iriqin Plateau in Damalate. The first evidence of civilization is located just south of this region where Ostelia was located. Uras is now home to around 170 countries and far more semi-autonomous regions. Humans* are mostly found in subtropical and temperate grassland areas like the Great Rajaman Plain and Cheknjan Plain. Urbanization has seen the movement of many groups globally to relocate from rural, farm-based locations to urban cities and towns. Because of this there are many large cities separated by expanses of abandoned rural areas. This has caused the reintroduction of native species to these areas and further conservation projects to be undertaken. The largest urban area on Uras is the Vimlos metro area in the United Erdin Republic. This cityscape is bigger than many countries and by a lot. Races The human* species is sub-divided into 7 main racial groups. These are: * Qisites * Cetirians * Malalans * Inoaqs * Iotas * Joriqs * Dulas Many other ethnic groups are present, but these are the broadest groups like the races of Earth (white, black, Asian, etc.)